


Alcohol and Confessions

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Tumblr Prompt, based on an imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being the Doctor's companion. You manage to get him so drunk after someone spikes his ginger pop that he starts rambling nonsense. After a while, he starts talking about someone called Sarah Jane Smith, an old friend of his, and how he loved her. You listen, enthralled by his tales of Daleks and Zygons and Androids and how much he loved the journalist from Croydon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an imagine ~~I~~ someone sent into an imagine blog on tumblr. I'll put the link as the first word of the fic so you can see the beautiful giffage of this imagine. Also, bear with me. I'm horrible at second person narrative.

[You](http://imagineyourfandoms.tumblr.com/post/95078458025/gif-x-x-x-requested-by-alovetolasttheages) were at a party with the Doctor, all dressed to the nines in an amazing outfit the TARDIS chose for you. The Doctor's dressed in his usual purple suit thing, just sitting off to the side, drinking ginger pop. You vaguely recall him mentioning that ginger pop lowers a Gallifreyan's tolerance for alcohol, so if someone gave him alcohol after ginger pop, he would get drunk. You brush off the thought, figuring it means nothing. You find someone to dance with and time flies, you just up and forget the Doctor and his ginger pop for a while.

Out of the corner of your eye, you notice someone pour something in his drink that looks too dark to be ginger pop so you head over to save him from intoxication. When you get to his side, he gives you a little wave and goes to take a drink of his pop. You immediately panic, taking the drink from him and returning it to the bartender, saying someone spiked it. You are about to get him a new ginger pop when you get an idea. Instead of ordering a ginger pop, you ask the bartender to give you a beer in a ginger pop bottle. With a raised eyebrow and a funny look, the bartender fulfill your request and you pay him, taking the bottle and returning to the Doctor.

The Doctor gratefully takes the bottle of what he thinks is ginger pop and takes a sip, smiling at you. "That's, y/n. Though, I haven't a clue why you took my old one. It was perfectly fine." he says, adding the last bit in a huff.

"Someone spiked it." you tell him.

"Drugs? I could've handled drugs. My biology is, after all, much superior to yours." the Doctor huffs, taking another sip of his drink.

You shrug, heading back out onto the dance floor. You have no guilt over what you did, hoping it makes for a fun night on the TARDIS of listening to him drunkenly babbling so you can use it as blackmail when he's sober again. You dance with someone new, occasionally wandering off to refill the Doctor's drink.

By the time the party finally finishes, the Doctor is having a rousing (drunken) conversation with a potted plant about Zygons. You drag him away from the plant and back to the TARDIS, listening to his rant about ficuses and how they should be watered. You roll your eyes and just place him in the little Captain's chair, quickly running off to change into pyjamas and grab him a blanket. When you return to the console room, he gives you a crooked grin and motions for you to sit in front of him. Before you sit, you wrap him up in the blanket, which looks to be made out of all kinds of fabrics and patterns, from green to gold to neon pink to beige with little question marks.

When you sit down, he starts rambling again.

"Have I ever told you about Sarah Jane?" he ponders. 

"No, who's she?" you ask, shaking your head.

"One of the greatest companions I've ever had, and my best friend. Well, best friend besides Jamie, but he came first." the Doctor rambled. 

"I think you once asked me if I could love a human." he continues. You nod. You asked that after you heard him talk about someone called Rose. You wouldn't admit it out loud, but before you were told the story you're being told now, you totally shipped him with Rose.

"Well, I can and I have." he went on. "I loved my Sarah Jane." he said with a fond smile. "She was amazing. So compassionate and smart. Clever, too. She managed to sneak on to my ship, back while I was stuck working for UNIT. I kept her around because at first, she reminded me of my granddaughter." 

"She sounds lovely. Did you love her like she was your granddaughter?" you ask curiously, smiling faintly.

The Doctor shakes his head in an over-exaggerated, obviously drunken manor. "I loved her the way River loves me." he said. You remember River, the Doctor's wife. She helped save your life a while back. She was definitely in love with the Doctor, no question. And it looked like he was in love with her too, but she wasn't technically human, so she didn't fit your question.

"What did she look like?" you ask curiously. Drunk Doctor may go into a full-winded explanation with comments. Who knows?

"Oh, she was beautiful. Still is." he said, smiling though his voice cracked. "She had really soft brown hair that always smelt like cinnamon and apples. Neither of us knew why.  Her eyes were a pretty green colour, with bits of brown in them, like grass mixed with dirt. She had the prettiest smile, it would light up any room we were in. Dressed impeccably. Always in something pretty. Especially Victoria's dress." he rambled, still smiling fondly.

You can't help but give a little half-smile. "So, what did you two  _do_?" you ask, non-suggestively. You just want to know about their adventures, their fights.

The Doctor begins a long-winded story of every adventure he had ever gone on with Sarah Jane Smith, up until the most recent one, his fake funeral. You smile and laugh and scold and get sad as he tells his stories, slowly starting to ship the two like you did he and Rose.

"Hey, Doctor? Where is this Sarah Jane now?" you ask, hoping you can meet her. 

The Doctor's old green eyes look like they're filling with tears and his face scrunches up in an unknown emotion. A couple tears fall down his cheeks as he answers, voice cracking slightly as he spoke. "She.. she died." he muttered, a few more tears falling.

"Oh." you whisper, standing up to hug the crying alien.

After that, you just go to bed. It wasn't that you didn't love the stories, but you had a lot to drink and you danced a lot, so you're tired.

Come morning, the Doctor is back to his normal sense, whirring about and flipping switches. He stops when you wander out of your room, pyjamas rumpled and hair a mess. He walks over to you and places a hand on your shoulder.

"I need you to answer me honestly." he says seriously. "Was I drunk last night?"

You nod, unsure of the punishment of lying.

He sighs, moving his hand to throw it in the air. "How drunk?" he ask.

"Well, you started talking to some ficuses about Zygons, then you tried to tell me how to take care of a ficus." you say, wondering if you should tell him the rest.

"Is that it? I'm an emotional drunk, usually." he pondered aloud, scratching his chin.

You sigh, caving. "You spent about six hours talking about Sarah Jane Smith."

His head snaps up to look at you in the eye. "And what did I say about her?" he asked, a warning tone in his voice. It was mostly fear, actually. 

Taking a deep breath, you answer. "You told me you loved her, that she was beautiful and confident and you spent most of the time telling me about all of your adventures and that she died. After that, I went to bed so you could cry in peace."

The Doctor flopped down on the Captain's chair. He covers his face with his hands and a muffled sigh of 'no one was supposed to know' filtered out of the crack in his fingers. He stayed like that for a few minutes before standing back up, hands falling loosely a his sides.

"I know where we're going today." he declared, heading to the console to flip switches and press buttons and twirl things on the controls. When they landed, he disappeared into the back of the TARDIS for a few minutes before returning with some daisies and something black for you to put on. Even he had changed into black clothes, which was a change from the purple.

You take the clothes curiously and duck into your room to change, coming back out. The Doctor is waiting by the door, trying to hurry you up. You roll your eyes, following him out into a field behind a church. You feel your eyes stop rolling as you survey the area. Everyone is dressed in black and most people are crying. The Doctor drags you over to two people in particular, a young boy and girl. Without saying any words, the Doctor hugs them both.

You awkwardly stand off to the side and notice a group of about eight men in the corner. They are all about the age of 30, at least, one of them looking to be at least in his 40s. You cautiously approach them, as they are leaning on each other and crying.

"H-Hi. I'm y/n." you muttered, trying to be nice. "Who are all of you?"

"Old friends of Sarah's." one of them says. He is quite tall, with messy brown curls and a long red scarf.

You nod, taking in their appearances. There's Scarfy, a white haired man in an opera cape, a blonde man with a piece of celery on his lapel, a man who looked like a fusion of Scarfy and Celery with blonde curls and a coat made of patches, a man with a sweater vest covered in little question marks, a man with long curly hair who dresses like it is the Victorian era, a man in a beat-up leather jacket with big ears and a man with messy brown hair wearing a black suit and bowtie.

They all seem vaguely familiar, but you can't place them until the Doctor wanders over from the two children, who you will later learn are Sarah Jane's children, Luke and Sky. He takes one look at the group of men and joins them in mourning. You've already figured out where you are. Sarah's funeral. 

Now you know who they are. They were every past version of the Doctor who properly knew Sarah, that remembered her. She let the Doctors mourn, wandering off again to find a tall man with silver hair kneeling next to the coffin. He wore a simple lack outfit, the insides of his jacket lined red. She waited for him to pay his respects before going to do the same. She accidentally ran into him, quickly apologizing.

"Its quite alright, y/n." he muttered, going off to find a brunette girl and a dark skinned man near the side of the room. Was that..? No, it couldn't have been. Could it?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes the process of writing. This so did not go where I wanted it to, but it still turned out pretty good regardless.


End file.
